Our work on a delivery system for the mucin deficient tear film, and a short-term delivery device using pilocarpine for glaucoma is complete. We are now beginning work on delivery of an antibiotic gentamycin using pseudomonas corneal ulcer in the rabbit as a model. This situation requires a half-time release rate of several hours, ideally, which is quite prolonged in comparison to our other devices. We are studying the kinetics of radioactive gentamycin release from collagen membranes alone, and when complexed with other polymers. A device designed to release tetracycline over several days will then be designed using data from the gentamycin study. The second major area that we will be concerned with this year is delivery of dexamethasone, a corticosteroid in an external ophthalmic inflammative model. Here prolonged delivery is most desirable and a device similar to the gentamycin model will be used. We are clinically testing pilocarpine/collagen membranes and collagen membranes alone in human subjects. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Bloomfield, S., Dunn, M.W., Rubin, A.L., and Stenzel, K.H. Soluble Artificial Tear Inserts. (Abstract) A.S.A.I.O., April 1976.